Angels and Demons
by CrimsonEyes7806
Summary: Kagome&Daisuke have known each other since they were young. Until Kagome moved away. They soon forgot each other til one day, they met again, as if fate had brought them together or is she there pull'em apart? Seems both Angels got more on their hands..
1. Chapter One

**Angels and Demons**

**Day One: Remembrance and acquaintances.**

Kagome had always wanted a normal life. But as we all know she never got it, till then end of her adventure and a new beginning to her career. It took a whole year to finally finish the jewel, and in the end it was hard and traumatic. Kagome thought back to the final battle as she strode down a street in Tokyo.

Inuyasha died in combat against Naraku along with her young kit Shippo. She never wanted either of them to die, who would? But… with bad news there came some good. Miroku lost his wind tunnel, Sango avenged her brother, and they ended up having tons of children together. Sango even offered to name one Shippo for her, but Kagome said it wasn't necessary. It would have been too painful and dearly upsetting to call her nephew Shippo, when she had nothing to call her own.

Kagome sighed and stared at the moon, her black hair, trickling out into the breeze. She had changed a lot. She remembered her days here in Tokyo at her old middle school. She was the girl who was shy even to the nicest boys. She had gone to Azumano Middle School and had the hugest crush on a boy named Daisuke Niwa. He had short crimson reddish hair and a child like face. He was tall but shorter than most boys, and he was her first crush. She remembered that later that they became good friends, even though she still had a crush on him, then she moved at the end of her Middle school life to her high school, leaving him and a few others behind. They kept in touch for a while but… soon he stopped writing and kagome discovered the well. Now they both were at the age of 15 and she was back to her normal life, well as normal as it could get for her, even if she only discovered the 'well' about 11 months ago.

Kagome continued walking down the empty streets of Tokyo.

_Nothing seems to have changed,_ She thought. _That is… till I saw that angel right there._

Kagome's eyes widened. There on top of a building was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life. It was what any girl would have died for; there was an angel on top of The Tokyo Enterprise building. From what she could tell the angel was male, his dark black wings ruffling in the wind and his dark black-violet hair dancing in the breeze.

The angel held something wrapped up; it looked to be some artifact from the museum down town. From The Museum of Ancient Historical Artifacts and Discoveries or A.H.A.D museum for short, as some people called it.

"What in the world?" Kagome asked softly.

The angel turned his head sharply at hearing a voice and his eyes landed on hers. Now her breathing seemed to have stopped, he had some sexy eyes along with his sleek face.

_How the hell could he have heard her from there? _She screamed to herself in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked softly again. The angel seemed to smile at her, like he knew her.

Dark/Daisuke POV

_What in the- why hello there…_ Dark said looking back he trailed the voice to a young girl about Riku or Dasiuke's age. She was tall, toned, and had gracious blue-gray orbs. Her black hair was spilling-out everywhere and her skin was flawless. She stood speaking soft words in a school uniform from her school and looking memorizing as well as confused.

_Kagome?_ Daisuke asked in the back of Dark's head.

_What? _Dark replied_. You know her?_

_That's m-my friend K-kagome. We were good f-friends in Middle school. Before you came, she left._

Dark smiled at his counterpart's antics.

Leaping down in a mere blink of an eye he landed in front of her. His eyes grew a bit surprised to find that she still locked her gaze with him, let alone knew where he was.

"Have you not heard of me?" Dark said charmingly, shrugging off the weirdness.

Kagome's eyes softened a bit.

"I'm afraid I haven't." she said, giving a smirk.

_She's smirking? She's changed._ Daisuke said. _OH NO DARK! DON'T LET ANOTHER ONE FALL FOR YOUR CHARM_! He mentally yelled back. Dark spiritually rolled his eyes as he still looked at the girl before him.

"Then let me grace you with my title, I am, The Legendary Phantom Thief, Dark."

Kagome's eyes widened a small amount, which was hardly noticeable. THE legendary thief? _Impossible._ She thought to her self.

"Are you a demon?"

Dark stepped back a bit at her question. Most people would hardly consider him a demon, but a perverted god. Daisuke was rolling with laughter at her question.

_This is kagome!_ He managed out.

"I'm just kidding!" Kagome teased. She gave a small amount of laughter.

_So beautiful…_ The boys mentally said. Daisuke blushed a dark crimson at his words.

"I do hope so. Because I think you, my dear, would be more a hassle then others." He said smoothly. Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I'm looking for a friend of mine who happens to be more of a hassle to contact, then me."

Dark looked at her in wonder. She was definitely different than most girls. She was intriguing.

Stepping closer to her he came face to face with her… inches apart.

"Who?" he said softly, Kagome gave a dark blush at his closeness at which he smirked and dipped his head. Claiming her lips in a kiss, that was firm but gentle. Kagome closed her eyes in bliss; he was a great kisser and smelled absolutely delicious.

Pulling a bit away she replied, "I'm looking for… Niwa, Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke stopped breathing at her statement. She was looking for him, after all this time? Dark's eyes widened, she was looking for Daisuke? Sliding under his arm and continuing her walk, she gave a small smile and a giggle.

"See you around Dark. Don't loose me now."

With that she walked down the rest of the street, her hips absolutely unforgettable.

Dark just smiled and flew off into the sky, smiling at the awaiting dreams of Daisuke, and the praises of his accomplishments that evening.


	2. Chapter Two

**Angels and Demons**

**Day two: I've found you, along with trouble.**

Kagome moaned and cracked an eye open. Sitting up, she untangled her limps from the sheets and nearly fell over after realizing gravity was not on her side today. Stripping her clothes she hopped into the shower. Kagome closed her eyes as she let the water massage her shoulders and back. Lathering her shampoo and conditioner on her scalp, and then giving a final rinse she stepped out of the shower.

Now fully clothed, she began her search. Stepping out of her old shrines door she smiled. It had never been sold. Yeah, she admitted it, it felt weird to go from a shrine to shrine, even if there were actual modern houses but she didn't know what she would do without it. It just wouldn't be… normal. Of course she was far from the ordinarily normal.

Going down the steps she turned the corner sharply only to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said from the ground. Looking up she noticed it was a turquoise-blue haired guy with glasses. She had to admit he was a bit cute, but shrugged it off as he helped her up.

"Its no problem. Are you in a hurry?" he asked.

"No but I was looking for someone, I sort of need to know if he still lives here." Kagome said bashfully.

"Well Miss…?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my names Kagome Higarashi." Kagome gave a small smile.

"Well Miss Higarashi, my names Satoshi Hiwatari, now who are you looking for?"

"Daisuke Niwa?" She asked hopefully.

Satoshi mentally stepped back in surprise and pushed his glasses up, frowning at the name.

"Hmm yes, I know of him. He still lives here, right down there." He said suspiciously.

"Thank you Satoshi! If you see me around let me know if I can do anything for you, I did knock you down and such. Bye!" with that Kagome left walking in the direction he pointed to. Not realizing that what she just said could be her worst statement… ever.

"I'll be looking forward to your help." He whispered back.

Kagome kept walking till she noticed something white and fuzzy on the ground. Stepping closer she noticed it was a white bunny like creature.

"Why, hello there." Kagome said crouching down she picked up the critter. Instantly the fuzzy thing cuddled with her. Kagome laughed a bit.

"Well aren't you adorable. What's your name?"

"Kyyyuuuu!" he replied. Kagome petted his head.

"I'll just call you Kyu for now? Is that okay?" She cooed.

Forgetting the fact that she was looking for Daisuke, she found a small little bistro and purchased a bit of food for herself and 'Kyu' to enjoy. Sitting on the bench she began rubbing 'Kyu's' ears as he nibbled on some food.

"Wiz!" a voice yelled. "Where are you?"

Kagome looked around and noticed a tall boy with crimson hair and a toned figure calling for something named 'Wiz?' Suddenly 'Kyu' looked up and hopped off the bench towards the boy.

"There you are Wiz!" The boy gave the poor thing a mini lecture and a hug, which Kagome thought was instantly adorable.

"So that's his name. Wiz is it?" Kagome asked the boy. Daisuke looked up and his breathing stopped. This girl had found Wiz and it wasn't just any normal high school girl who cooed and cuddled with any fuzzy creature, it was Kagome. His long lost best friend… and secretly, his old crush, before Risa/Riku.

"Kagome?" he blurted out. Kagome studied him a bit. Crimson hair, little child likenesses here and there, not a bad body, Kagome gave a gasp at her thoughts.

"Daisuke NIWA?" Daisuke ran forward and they went into a hug, Wiz squeezed in between them somewhere.

Patting the back of her head he whispered, "It's been so long Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"I know."

Suddenly Daisuke pulled away. He was having that feeling again. _'No dark! NOT NOW!'_

His eyes widened a bit.

'_But I thought I only got it with Riku or Risa!'_

"Daisuke?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Uh I-I… E-err, I will be right back Kagome! I forgot something!"

With that he ran off with Wiz and hid behind an alley.

With that a small eerie breeze spiraled around him, lifting the peach blossoms and Sakura blossoms off the trees that lay near by, a sparkling light barley noticeable form the entrance of the alley danced around him and he instantly stood taller, he'd now become Dark, Dark Mousey.

'_Dark what's going on! Why are you out there and I? WHATS GOING ON!'_ Daisuke screamed.

Dark panicked, "I don't k-know."

Daisuke sighed. This had happened before, but… not with Kagome.

'_Looks like we decided on someone else, you need to make up your mind Dark!'_

Dark gave a frown.

'_What do you mean. I can like her can I not? Besides I thought you liked_ Risa?'

Daisuke blushed a dark red and began sputtering.

_**----With Kagome---**_

Daisuke just ran off.

"Where's he going?" She just discovered the guy and he ran off!

Kagome looked around, "I didn't scare him off now did I?" She asked confused.

Suddenly a girl with short brown hair walked up to her, arms behind her back, stopping short to rock on her heels.

"So you know Daisuke?"

Kagome titled her head from her sideways position.

"Of course." She replied casually. "I assume you do?"

The girl nodded.

"My names Riku Harada." She stuck a hand out for Kagome to shake. Kagome looked at the hand then back at the girl, slowly she took it.

"Kagome Higarashi."

Finding her hand being squeezed hard she released her hand relaxed, as if this girl hadn't tried to amputate her own limb.

'_Damn'_ Kagome thought. _'She must fancy Daisuke or something if she's going to try and murder my hand.'_

"So are you and Daisuke going out?" she uttered out suddenly.

Kagome smiled. _'Oh yeah this chick is mental.'_

"No. I'm afraid not. I'm just a very good friend that's been gone for a while."

Kagome looked out the corner of her eye to see behind her Daisuke walking back muttering things to himself. Daisuke raised is head and noticed the other girl, instantly jogging over.

"Hey Riku." He said happily.

"Hi Daisuke." She said, forcing a fake smile. "Well I better go, Risa might be making a love potion for Dark." She giggled.

"Dark?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yes. My twin is crazy over Dark. She says that they are going out." Riku shook her head. _'Hope this chick isn't all over Dark too.'_ She added as an afterthought.

"I've met him." Kagome replied coolly. "I didn't really think he was real till I met him last night."

"Really?" Riku asked.

Daisuke stood from the sidelines just watching the conversation began with the two girls. He desperately wanted to know what Kagome thought of Dark. So far she wasn't obsessed. The again she only met him last night.

'_I bet she thinks I'm cool.'_ Dark snickered.

'We'll see…' 

"So what do you think of Dark?" Riku asked, as if reading Daisuke's mind. Daisuke raised his head giving Kagome all of his attention on this one question.

'_Please don't be obsessed!' _Riku pleaded silently. When she saw Daisuke and Kagome hug she was furious, now knowing that they aren't going out, and that she's only a friend, brought her down on her so called, 'I hate you scale.' 

"Dark…" Kagome touched her fingertips to her lips, thinking back to last night. That kiss…

"He's mysterious for sure. Slick and confusing." Kagome said. She gave a small giggle.

"Just like Daisuke!" She looped an arm around his neck and gave him a short hug.

Daisuke and Dark froze. Could she figure him out, how did she even get that close?

'_Dark…'_ Daisuke gulped.

'_Daisuke. She can't figure us out, I'd be dangerous.' _

Daisuke sweat dropped. _'YOU THINK? '_

"Daisuke?" A voice said.

Daisuke grabbed the hand that was waving in front of him which belonged to none other than Kagome, noticing Riku was gone he gave small sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. "You're getting all spacey on me!" She giggled.

'_Should we tell her?_' Dark asked.

'_Lets consult mom. But she may figure it out sooner than we think. She's always been a fast thinker, and from the looks of it she could probably be a fast runner.'_

"I'm sorry Kagome." he replied.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "Its okay. You can make it up to me by letting me hold Wiz!" she said happily.

Wiz upon hearing his name from her mouth jumped up and snuggled into her chest.

"AWW!" she cooed.

'_Even Wiz likes her.'_ Daisuke said with a small sweat drop.

'_What's not to like?'_ Dark said slyly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(A/N: omg omg omg omg omg omg omg!!!! EEEEEE! Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews on chapter one. I honestly would like to say one thing. GRAZIE MILLE! Lol!)**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have to ask and tell one thing… hides in corner DON'T HURT ME NOW, BUT… I need someone to give me characteristics on Satoshi/Krad/Dark/Daisuke/. I own only the magna volumes 1- 4 GASP, hee-hee –oops? Oh well. I'll try to piece it together. I've also been informed that my characters are a bit OOC, well there's your answer!!! That's why. Sorry, but I'm to poor to buy the actual DVD's/movies. (vv)''**

**If ya want to ya can submit pairings. It would help. Why? Iunno someone might POP up **

**MUCH LOVE! FOR ALL YOU GUYS WHOM LOVE DARK, DAISUKE, HECK ANYBODY IN D.N. ANGEL YA BETTER REVIEW! …**


	3. Chapter Three

Angels and Demons

**-Thank you for all your reviews. It's been hard for me lately with school and exams so please bare with me. One of which was a narrative I had to write, so I spent most time on that story rather then the others. I am truly sorry… BUT! Here is the newest update:**

**-BTW, my last chapters (chap.3-4) that I had saved on my computer has gone missing or has been deleted. I am very mad. Oh well, Guess I'll start from scratch.**

** PAiRiNgS WeLCoMed! **

**-**

**-I'm thinking of Dark/Daisuke/Kagome**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 3: Suspicions and Crazy Mothers

Clutching Wiz tightly Kagome and Daisuke began to walk towards the Daisuke's home. Daisuke and Dark were desperately and eagerly trying to figure out what could have gone wrong? Wasn't it the facts that since the twins were the maidens, and he was supposed to love one of them? Why was Kagome now the one that they reacted to?

'_This is so confusing…' _Daisuke admitted.

Kagome didn't seem to far behind him in the thinking category. She had also been pondering at the fact as to why Daisuke was so… different. It wasn't the fact that he was more grown up, but he was different in the fact that she suddenly was getting odd signals and auras from him. Shaking her head she looked to her right to see Daisuke in the same stupor she was.

Wiz suddenly jumped from her arms.

"Wiz?" she asked suddenly. Wiz sniffed around and dashed forward.

Daisuke reacted slowly, but suddenly became aware of his surroundings he ran after them, dodging an old couple to his right.

"What's up with Wiz?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know!"

Kagome skidded to a halt. Her body suddenly pulsed. Dark suddenly became serious and narrowed his eyes in the back of Daisuke's mind.

'_Something evils here… Whatever it is…' _Dark listened around.

'How can you know when something is evil? Can you sense auras?' Daisuke asked mildly surprised.

'_It comes with the job of thievery. Now be quiet.'_

Daisuke suddenly became aware that Kagome was no longer looking for Wiz, seeing as he fled for safety somewhere, but she was acting strangely enough just like Dark.

He heard her breathe a small sigh of release, and noticed that Dark rested a little more comfortably.

"Lets get going…" he said quietly. "I'm sure Wiz is just anxious to get home."

Kagome smiled a brilliant smile.

"Sure."

Resuming their walk they finally made it to the Niwa residence. Silently praying that his mother hadn't planned any new excitements for the evening, he opened the door to notice everyone was oddly enough… like a normal family.

"MOM! I'M HOME! AND GUESS WHO I MET AT THE PARK?" Daisuke shouted. Kagome blushed, "Daisuke…"

Smiling, he flung off his shoes and grabbed her hand, and hurriedly walked to the kitchen.

"MOM! HEY- oh hey mom, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing how his mother stared directly at Kagome. Her eyes didn't flicker.

"Mrs. Niwa… Umm, are you alright?" Kagome asked, slightly concerned that her friend's mother was starring directly at her and not blinking nonetheless.

"Daisuke… Please excuse me. I have a slight headache, I didn't mean to stare." Daisuke's mother popped on a bubbly attitude. "Now who is this dear? Is she your girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Daisuke and Kagome turned a crimson red. Dark on the other hand slightly smirked. Oh how lovely this woman would be if she was HIS girlfriend. She was gorgeous! It was just he had this new feeling… something of desire.

"Mom!"

His mother just giggled and slowly adverted her gaze, "I'm making some ramen, I'm afraid your grandfather bit into the left overs I had planned to serve."

Daisuke nodded.

"Would you like to join dear?"

"Oh but, Mrs. Niwa I couldn't intrude, it would be rude of me." Kagome said firmly.

His mother looked at her, "Oh dear, it's all right. By the way, Daisuke never told me your name. Might I ask your name?"

Kagome slapped herself on the forehead.

"How rude of me, my name is Kagome Higarashi."

"OH! Is this the girl you-" Daisuke sweat dropped and clamped a hand on her mothers mouth.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered.

Pulling back he watched Kagome giggle, and instantly thought one word: precious. Daisuke ran a hand through his crimson red hair, things weren't going too bad. His mother hadn't planted a million questions and his grandfather wasn't making wisecracks, in fact where was his grandfather?

"Umm, Mom, Where's Grandfather?"

"Oh." His mother looked at him funny. "He's setting up work for you, you know, the normal stuff."

"MOM! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Maybe I should go…" Kagome said quietly. "I mean I don't want to ruin your work."

Daisuke looked strained.

"What time do I start mom?"

"Oh about eight." She said absent-mindedly.

"Great!" Daisuke said happily.

'More time to spend…' he trailed off.

'_Alone… with Kagome.' _Dark smirked from ear to ear.

"Daisuke would you, umm, show me around? I haven't been here for so long you know. Maybe we could catch up for old times? Unless of course you have to prepare for work!" Kagome blushed a bit.

'_Why am I blushing? Its not like I still like the cutie.' _Her blush went a bit deeper. _'GAH! I did not just call him a cutie! Even if he is…_'

"Oh sure!" he said smiling.

Opening the door, they suddenly got hit with a cold blast of wind. Kagome shivered. Feeling something trail across her shoulders she noted a coat laying around her… Daisuke's coat. Noticing that he was just a bit taller then her she starred into his sleek eyes. His dark pools pulling her deeper.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Daisuke smiled. Kagome thought she might faint, he was so damn hot, and worse of all he was still the same little sweet heart as always.

"No problem."

Sliding his coat on, he slowly lead her out of the driveway. Kagome shivered once again. Shyly he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at him oddly.

"Its because your cold." Daisuke said, Dark slowly telling him what to say. Kagome didn't argue, but snuggled into his chest.

"Its amazing how the fall brings ice cold winds so fast." She said quietly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

_I'm not falling for him am I?_ She took a deep breath, instantly inhaling his scent. He smelled so damn delicious, something so appetizing your mouth would drop at the sight or smell.

Daisuke was panicking like crazy, why, was unknown. Just being in her presence made him feel happy yet oddly enough protective.

'Maybe you like her…' 

'Maybe…'

'She's pretty hot' 

'You say that about any girl.' Daisuke rolled his eyes.

'But this time I'm telling the full blow truth my dear friend' 

'Uh… but –uh ah- yeah well-'

Kagome stopped and Daisuke stopped with her.

"Umm, Are you okay?" she asked, her blue orbs shining in mixed emotions.

Daisuke shook his head, "Yeah just umm- thinking."

Kagome gazed at through a shop window and noticed the antique clock read 6:55pm. Pulling some hair behind her ear she gently pulled his arm off her.

"Daisuke, I have to go. My mom and I are going for an old visit to my friends- my friends resting place." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her subconscious yelled at her to stay with him, she knew she was having feelings for him, yet she was brushing them away like someone would do to the cobwebs.

Daisuke looked sad, he smiled an innocent smile and leaned in to give her a hug. Squeezing tightly he replied, "Alright, umm see you around?"

"Of course, Ja Ne!" she called over her shoulder. "Don't work to hard!"

Daisuke let out a huge sigh of relief. There was the girl that made him feel complete yet oddly enough set him topspin into another dimension. Trudging back to his house he wondered what her relations were with her friends.

'Maybe she loved one of them… maybe I'm just a friend'

'_I doubt that.'_ Dark lounged recklessly.

'What do you mean by that?'

'_Why would she have put her arm around you? There's also something different about this girl-'_

'Dark, I know, she's different-'

'_That's not what I meant, she can sense auras, or either has very good timing at becoming suspicious when there's evil around.'_

'Huh?' Daisuke scratched his head; opening the door his mother latched an arm to him.

"DAISUKE WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Daisuke looked absolutely confused.

"What do you mean? I was only gone for 10mins!"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHO THAT GIRL WAS?" Daisuke backed into the door. His mom was wayyy out of character, what was wrong? What did he do? What's wrong with him hanging around Kagome? He had hung around her before….

'She just knows who that girl was? She is a bit slow…' Dark snickered. 

His Mother let out a deep sigh and grabbed his arm, dragging him to her bedroom she commanded him to sit on the bed. Daisuke obeyed.

"Where is it now? Hmm, no that's a shoe- a pencil- a book- a book? Oh no wrong book- hmmm, where is it? OH HERE IT IS!" Daisuke watched his mother fling many obstacles out of her junk drawer in the bottom dresser.

"Mom Watch where your- Oww." Daisuke rubbed his nose. His mother had just chucked a book at his face. Picking the book up his mother apologized and flipped through the pages.

"This is what I'm talking about…"

Daisuke/Dark looked at the book; there staring back at them was a picture of Kagome in Miko garbs.

"No…"

-

-

-

-

-

I REALLY NEED THOSE PAIRINGS!!! I had a request for **Dark/Kagome**, but… how that will work would be a bit confusing, such as loosing Daisuke-Kun. Otherwise I have **Daisuke/Kagome, **which means we loose DARK!

**READERS GASP**

And then theres **DARK/KAGOME/DAISUKE**… AHHH SO CONFUSING… oh well.

If this is a bit choppy, let me know and I'll be glad to fix it!- I was listening to some crazy music! 

"( ") "

Suggest a good band and maybe I'll post you up for suggesting so kick ass music eh?

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

-RocknRoll7806 – Media 

-CrimsonEyes7806 – 

(Just in case ya want to visit my other stories… since… well is confusing… it take awhile for me.)


	4. Chapter Four

Angels and Demons

A/n:

I've officially decided the pairings.

Should I tell ya?

Lets see…

Chapter Four: Running a Marathon of Questions 

Kagome clung the coat around her tighter, inhaling the delicious and addictive scent. Nothing could really describe it but it sure as hell sent her in a rocket to cloud nine!

_He sends me twisting into a heavenly bliss… just like-_ Kagome couldn't continue the thought as suddenly the wind whipped at her making her clutch her coat even tighter.

Heaving a sigh she stopped at a four-way intersection, silently waiting for the red-orange hand to change to a green-white man on the crossing sign. Looking at the local gas station nearby she narrowed her eyes and leaned a bit to see if she could see the time.

"Seven O'clock, great I'm going to be late." She muttered, briskly she dashed across the street and numbly looked for the street called Highland Parkway. Turning a sharp left she narrowly missed a red headed man about her age.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder. The guy _politely _accepted the apology and continued his way. Rushing even faster she continued down the street, heavy a deep breath she finally arrived at her shrine. Opening the door she quickly slipped off her shoes and went to her room. Closing the door she, without a sound, made her way to her closet, looking inside she found a traditional black funeral kimono. Slipping it on with practiced ease she unconsciously brushed the wrinkles out of the sleeves and straightened up. Going over to the mirror she looked at herself.

"I look so… so sad." She thought aloud.

"Indeed."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked towards the door, her eyes not even faintly softening as she noticed who it was.

"You know it's rude to break into someone's house, especially shameful to break into a holy place as well."

The intruder leaned against the shoji screen and closed his eyes. Kagome continued to stare at the intruder, her eyes seeming to become glued at the sight of him. Not blinking once she tied her hair into a small but rare styled braid.

"Do I need to do call the police or do I have to personally escort you off my property?" she said, her eyes snapped back towards the mirror and her hands moved to smooth out her hair.

"Touchy." The intruder kicked an eyebrow up and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of sleek and gorgeous to-die-for eyes. Rising from his reckless leaning he turned and left, not saying a word. Kagome let out a shaky breath. Grabbing her keys she headed down the hall and went out the door.

Daisuke didn't know what to say, what could he say? He was literally speechless and confused, so she's in a book with weird clothes on… what's the big deal?

'This book is ancient Daisuke… its over 450 years at least…' 

'Then how could Kagome get into a rare book like this? I've heard the phrase that there is someone that looks just you, like a twin, but this… this is too close… she cant just pop up and take a picture in the old days and leave.'

Daisuke looked up at his mother who was starring intently at him to see his own reaction. Dazedly he looked back at the book and traced his fingers lightly over the page.

'There's no possible way she is 466 years old… no human can be that old… unless you believe in witch craft but even that's a bunch of baloney.' Dark ran a hand through his vibrant violet hair and closed his eyes…

'Its just another mystery,' His charming and sexy smile found its way onto his face, enhancing his features, 'That we will just have to find out…'

"What does this- how does this? I mean…" Daisuke stumbled for words.

His mother placed a small smile on her face and moved uneasily on the bed next to him. Her face softened like a mother would coo its child and caress the baby every movement; her hand was perched on his shoulder.

"It says here that she is the Protector of the rarest item in the Feudal Era days, one jewel that many thieves and demons tried to steal, ranting and raving that it could increase their power in huge quantities and grant wishes of the purest and evilest intentions… It also surprisingly does not mention her name, yet there is a photograph of her right in front of you!"

Daisuke looked contorted between realization and confusion. Little did he know that his thoughts were exactly what was about to happen.

'Find her.'

'What?'

'I've got to find her… I've got too find her now.' Daisuke slammed the book shut, his intentions of running out to find the answers.

'Daisuke, we can't just go gallivanting towards her, she said she was going to see her friends… her deceased friends.'

'But this- this- how could she –I mean gah! I just need answers… I mean is this why she never replied to my letters? Is this why she stopped? She did some time hopping? What if she got hurt?'

'As did you… you stopped writing and you have your own secrets as a well…'

"Daisuke…There's one problem…"

Daisuke looked up, his eyes softened and laid confused yet held a hue of wonder.

"Hai Okaasan?"

"Someone is going to be after her… since she is associated with you…"

Daisuke threw the book on the bed and ran out of the room barely gaining balance as he slammed on the brakes turning the corner, running towards the door he threw his shoes on and grabbed his coat.

'How could I have not seen it?'

'Daisuke! Let me take over! I'll get to her faster…'

'But we share abilities-'

'Yes but now is not the time, I long to hold her too….'

Seeing the position and knowing that he needed to warn Kagome he willing changed into Dark, something that mysteriously enough he found he was able to do. Why, was uncertain, he couldn't do any other time, was it the fact that Kagome meant something to both of them therefore they could change at will?

"WIZ!" Wiz jumped into the sky transforming into the wings of Dark and Dark soared into the sky. Flying high he landed near the shrine where she was supposedly suppose to live at and peered into the window. Darkness.

"Damn she left already."

'Dark I don't know where'd she go… we'll have to wait till tomorrow.'

'No! We need to but-' Dark gave a frustrated sigh. 'Your right… I will not let him have her.'

Hearing the town clock in the distance strike eight he cursed him self and flew into the sky searching for where the police were. Knowing that once again they would attempt to try and capture The Legendary Thief Dark. Spotting them at the La Garre Museum he then slipped into the building but narrowly missed Takeshi Saehara.

"Dad you think we'll catch him this time?" Takeshi said excitedly.

"Sure hope so…" His father mumbled, continuing their path towards the entrance of the building.

Jumping through the open window where the guard was suppose to watch, he threw on one of his many disguises and traveled towards the treasury room where the Sacred Kimono lay, his new object to steal.

'Hopefully I can just burn some steam off.'

Kagome had just finished praying and talking to all her feudal era friends. She missed them immensely and came once a month to pay respects, and tell them of her life and how it was going. Climbing up the shrines steps she opened the door and headed towards her room when suddenly the phone rang.

Deciding to ignore the call she climbed into the shower and let the warm water rush over her, washing away the painful memories and the whole tiresome day. Shampooing and conditioning her hair, she rinsed and stepped out of the shower. Looking at the answering machine as she walked by, she pressed the button and raised the volume so she could hear it in the other room while she put on her clothes.

"Miss Higarashi, Satoshi Hiwatari here, I would like to take you up on your request for the need of help. I am currently the special commander of the police and actually would hope you would help me with a problem that our police department seems to have. Please contact me at-"

Kagome scribbled down the number. Going back into her room she suddenly felt an odd urge to go for a walk. Grabbing Daisuke's coat filled with his alluring scent she headed out the door.

Kagome took a deep breath, her lungs filling in the cool air of late autumn and the scent of the surrounding plants. Looking to the sky she noticed a pair of wings. _Dark?_ She thought. Running now she chased after her mysterious angel… little did she know that she was about to embark on something more then just a little reaction.

A: Something mysterious! WOOOO! LOL, WHOSE THE MYSTERY MAN? Throw ideas! Maybe your guess will be right… **READ AND REVIEW!**

IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE, MY BIRTHDAY WAS 02/09/2005! YAY FOR ME! Then the day after… I got sick and today I'm sick. So please bare with me. My other excuses… ummm. Anyway! Yeah, **I got the new Killers CD**! HELL YA, ANY OF THE KILLER FANS OUT THERE, LEAVE A FRIGGIN COMMENT!

**Kiss-Kiss kids! 33 **


	5. Chapter Five

**Angels and Demons**

**I do not own. Please leave a review.**

Chapter 5… 

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could. How could she forget the angel? The one who wooed her off her feet for a mere few seconds and reminded her of Daisuke? Her mind tuned in and out, why was it so important to remember him? Kagome rolled her eyes as she dodged a couple of kids, _because he was one of the hottest and most recent legend made!_ _Plus he'd kissed you.._. Kagome starred at the moonlit sky, was this why she had the sudden urge to go walking?

Turing her attention backs on tracing the angel she watched the wings of the angel flap and the angel dive. With a quick scoop the angel landed in the nearby park, about twenty feet in front of her. Leaping forward she skidded to a halt barely missing the entrance.

"DARK!" she panted running towards the fountain located in the center, "Dark! Please wait!"

Kagome looked around widely, where was he? He couldn't have disappeared that fast, she was right on his tail! Taking a deep breath she clinched her fists and began running again, taking the south path towards the south entrance and The Blessed Lake.

"DARK WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagome was almost on the brink of tears, why was she so determined to find him? She knew she had felt a true attraction to him but she felt the same **EXACT** attraction to Daisuke! She bit her lip and turned down another path, a cluster of birds flew up into the sky. She had so many questions to ask him.

"DARK PLEASE!" Kagome stopped. Her breathing was heavy and her determination to find him seemed to deflate as her eyes began to get a tad droopy from the day's events.

"You shouldn't look for him," A cold voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around; her breathing was still heavy as she starred at the individual of whom the voice belonged too.

"Excuse me?" Kagome covered her eyes as the person lowered their flashlight. Kagome starred, her eyes were no longer sleepy.

"Oh hello Satoshi-kun, what are you doing out here?" Kagome gave a small smile that suddenly turned to a bit worried, "Are you alright?"

Kagome took a step forward towards Satoshi. His normal ivory face was light and flustered, his brow was sweaty as well as bits of his shirt, and his voice was a bit raspy. Satoshi starred at her, why was she here at this time? He felt a sudden rise of concern for her. Now was not the time for her to be out here not when he was on his personal case.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired from some running. Might I ask you a question Miss Higarashi-san?" He took a deep gulp of air to steady his breath; he knew that was a lame excuse. Kagome starred at him in pure wonder. What was so important that he had to cover up with a thick excuse like that? Who would run in those kinds of clothes? Kagome eyed his usual dress pants and nice dress shirt. He looked fine in his clothes, even slightly covered with sweat, but why was he out here?

"Oh I'm sorry what was that?" Satoshi straightened up and pushed up his glasses.

"Might I ask you a question?" Kagome nodded.

"Why are you chasing the legendary thief?" Kagome looked confused. Satoshi stepped towards her, "Especially at this time of night?"

Satoshi gave a small genuine smile. Kagome gave one back and a soft giggle immersed, "Well lets just say our first encounter baffled me and I wanted to ask a few- personal questions. As for the time of night… I was restless?" she answered hopefully framing it with a small innocent gaze.

"Your first encounter?" Satoshi stepped a bit closer. Kagome eyed him subconsciously. Satoshi felt some thing nagging at him and he took a deep breath to stabilize himself.

"Never mind, you said it was personal." He shot his look to the ground. "I must go. I have other business to attend to. Tell Dark something for me would you?"

He stepped closer and leaned into her ear, oh how he suddenly felt that he needed to nibble on her ear. Her scent was intoxicating.

"Give him these exact words, 'She's mine.'" Kagome didn't get what the message meant and shivered a bit at his hot breath on her ear and neck. Turning she watched him leave. _What did it mean?_

Kagome looked around again then back at the path that Satoshi was on, "SATOSHI-KUN! WHERE IS HE?" she called out. Satoshi stopped but did not turn to meet her.

"Check the east entrance!" he replied, continuing his walk he disappeared amongst the forestry. Kagome raced forward again, but at a more leisurely pace. Finding her way back to the fountain she headed east. The soft padding of her shoes filled the air. Kagome clung to the coat that Daisuke had let her borrow. _Please be there Dark…_

"What a successful trip!" A familiar voice said. Kagome walked faster and slid into the clearing. What she saw made her heart soar. Her mouth was speechless as she watched Dark with his wings sitting on the ground. He sat there under a peach blossom tree with a gorgeous kimono in hand and the moonlight glazing him, framing his every move as the wind was dancing playfully with his hair.

"But… I still can't shake her out of my head!" Kagome's heart took a small dive. Could he be talking about Harada-san's twin? Turing around she rested against the tree's trunk listening to him.

_Dark we'll find her before he does… we will, I promise. I swear I won't let another girl slide through our fingertips… _Daisuke said determined, remembering Dark's past love, Risa and Riku's grandmother.

'_I know it's just… If Krad gets her he could steal more then just her, he could steal me from you and the legacy of Dark would come to an end.'_ Dark replied. A mental growl erupted from his throat.

"Damn him!" he said aloud. Dark stood up and clenched his fists. **SNAP.** Dark twisted his head around and starred intensely at the intruder whom was troubling his thoughts.

Kagome cursed aloud and snapped a hand over her mouth. _SHIT!_ She didn't mean to disturb his thoughts; hell she was about to leave.

"Get out here now." Dark's angered voice filtered through to her. Taking shy steps, she stepped out from the shadows. She could almost feel his heated gaze on her.

"Kagome?" Dark questioned. What the hell was she doing here? Kagome stood a bit baffled and slightly narrowed her eyes. How did he know her name? She hadn't told him.

"I'm sorry Dark-kun but I-" she stopped short for Dark appeared in front of her giving her something she never expected. A hug. He had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her in a firm but caressing hug. Kagome melted into him and he leaned into her ear.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered. Kagome rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for what seemed like hours. Silently Kagome pulled away and looked at him.

"Dark-kun, I many things to ask you. But this questions sticks out more then the rest." She motioned for him to sit down. Dark sat on the ground and gathered her into his arms, just holding on to her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"And what is that my lovely?" Kagome blushed at his flirtatious ways.

"Do you know Satoshi Hiwatari?" Dark narrowed his eyes at the name and looked at her face.

"Did he touch you? How do you know him?"

Kagome kicked up an eyebrow and looked at him, "Why would he touch me?"

Dark winced at the question. He didn't want Satoshi to touch her at all, not even Satoshi's other half, Krad. He knew things she did not and he hoped that one day he could explain it all to her, but for now he needed to explain the new ball game at hand.

"Kagome… Satoshi Hiwatari can transform into a sort of- sort of an angel like I am. Satoshi can transform into a guy called Krad." He looked at her, "He is out to kill me as our generations go back-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kagome sputtered, "Who are you originally? Like you're so called human form? Is that how you know my name? Why is he trying to kill you?" Kagome was becoming hysterical and Dark grew tense.

_She's going to crack! Do something to calm her down!_ Daisuke hissed.

Dark held onto her tighter, "You have to trust me. I will tell you. I promise, just listen for a moment." Kagome starred at the hands that lay wrapped around her then glanced back up at his crimson red-violet eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. _Should I trust him? What secrets does he have? _Kagome swallowed the lump again. _Trust him…_

"H-hai." She whispered. Leaning back against his chest she waited for him to begin.

"Lets start from the beginning, my name is Dark Mousy and I am indeed The Legendary Phantom Thief, Dark. Long ago my archenemy was a man named Krad. His mission was to stop me such as by killing me. As you can see the fight still continues. Passed down through generations in the males of the families that we originate from become, Krad and I. In an easier saying, I live in a certain someone's body as Krad lives in Hiwatari's body."

Kagome nodded understandingly.

"Krad is far different from Satoshi. Krad will do anything to get what he wants and will let nothing stop him. Even if it meant killing someone close to me… even you."

"But- how? I mean, I don't know Satoshi-kun well, but I know he wouldn't kill anyone."

Dark smiled, "No he wouldn't, but Krad would. Satoshi is strong; he's resisted here and there about killing my other half so to speak. Still, Krad will stop at nothing to obtain his goal, even one that has lasted for so long such as killing me."

Kagome sat stunned. Satoshi Hiwatari didn't look like he could transform into a demon- ehh… angel. Was she sure that they aren't demons?

"So who is your other half and what does this all have to do with me?"

"My other half as do I, really likes you… you could almost say love you in the short time that we've known you…" Dark closed his eyes; he felt that Daisuke wanted out. With a small glow Dark disappeared and there sat Daisuke Niwa. Kagome felt a new warmth around her and turned to see who was now caressing her. She gave a small gasp.

"I'm sorry I never told you Kagome I just-" Daisuke stopped as she leaned forward. Her eyes looked at him in pure amazement and curiosity and a hand cupped her mouth. Would she hate him for keeping such a secret? Was he never supposed to tell anyone unless the other loved both sides of this drama? His heart clenched as he looked at her. She lowered her hand and gave a small smile.

"Don't say that you're sorry, you're not the only one with secrets." She whispered. "And besides… I really like you both too."

Dark and Daisuke froze in glee in which turned into a stunned silence. She loved them both. Truly? What if she was like the twins and one feeling was stronger then the other? What if! What if! All of them seemed to flop in his head, his mind scrambled to catch one.

_Trust her… _A thought stated clearly above the rest. _Trust her…_

"You do?" he asked, he raised his head and shifted his body weight.

Kagome nodded shyly, "I have liked you since we were in middle school… and I do now."

Daisuke cupped her cheek with his left hand and looked straight into her eyes. Leaning forward they kissed. An explosion immersed when the skin-to-skin contact was made. The skittishly childish curiosity vanished and they became more daring. Kagome pressed the kiss a little more firmly; happy at the reaction she got back from him she slightly opened her mouth at the begging tongue that licked her bottom lip. Daisuke was more surprised at his own desire as it shot up when her mouth opened. Kagome traced a hand up to his hairline and gracefully ran her hand through his hair, gently playing with it. They took the time for their first kiss and memorized each other's mouth with all its hidden secrets. Oh how these pairs of candied lips tasted of so many pure goods and yet kept the most devilish secrets. Pulling back he smiled and she had the look of awe on her face.

She pulled some hair behind her ear and looked up at him with a smile. "Now are you ready for my twist?"

Kagome spent a few more minutes explaining the whole situation of the feudal era. She bled the part of how she met Inuyasha and how he loved another, how the battle went, how Inuyasha and Shippo died, Miroku and Sango's trauma, everything. It seemed as though she needed this. For so long she hadn't told anyone but her deceased friends who couldn't hold her nor comfort her. Nor could they kiss her in such a way that she seemed blinded for every second of skin contact.

Daisuke held on to her for every moment, just sitting there, running butterfly patterns with his hand down her back. His back against the tree and her fragile body resting against his chest sobbing, silently he stroked her hair letting her get all that pent up grief out. Kagome didn't object, somehow she felt another presence around her, holding her in his arms and wrapping them all with his fallen black wings. It felt safe… and it felt so right.

Not far away stood Satoshi and another figure, watching the pair sit under the tree cradled in each other's arms. He scowled in disapproval, his inner angel snarling and cursing.

"Don't worry. Your angel's love will see the _true light_. My visit at the shrine didn't go unnoticed." A cold voice said. Satoshi never took his eyes off the pair.

"I hope so." Satoshi turned to leave. "Otherwise Krad and I won't be too happy."

The stranger narrowed black red eyes and a sharp fang glinted in the moonlight. _Her words of a priestess still ring as clear as they did long ago… hopefully her screams will too. _

**A: NWho is this mystery man that Satoshi/Krad seems to be in business with?**

**LEAVE A GUESS IN THE REVIEW! **

**Once again thanks for the reviews.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Angels and Demons**

**I do not own. Please leave a review.**

Chapter Six… 

Satoshi sat upright in his bed, a knee slightly bent up, and his head lay in his hands. The silky pure white sheets enveloped his lower half as his chest and abs lay open to hungry eyes. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep as the image of the pair lay freshly in his mind, sending jolts of new emotions coursing through his body. Why is that he was feeling so protective over this one silly little girl… whom of which had haunted his sleep ever since he had stumbled upon her? Satoshi curled his lips slightly. _Damn woman…_ Giving an angry sigh he threw the sheets off and stepped onto the hard wood floors, the loss of warmth slightly aggravating his troubled thoughts.

"Why is it that she, a woman… whom I don't even know, is troubling me?" He asked aloud. Pulling on a pair of khaki dress pants he looped the brown belt through. An image of her crying and being held warmly in Daisuke's arms made him furrow his eyebrows and glare heatedly at the white wall before him.

"He may win the thievery and challenge my every move… but I will see to it that my questions about the woman… are answered."

Kagome shifted as she slept and snuggled into the warm mass that she lay against, her mind didn't even bothering to realize she could potentially be in danger. Shifting again she felt something move about her waist. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she slightly winced at the brightness around her.

"Where am… I?" Her voice was small and quiet.

"You're in my house." A soft voice replied. Looking around her, Kagome looked at who was laying next to her. Smiling she leaned into his chest pulled her hair behind her ear, his arm wrapped securely around her, both covered in a small blush at their forwardness.

"You sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes… actually." She looked up at his face, "How about you?"

Daisuke gave a small smile and began laughing, his eyes looking at Kagome's. God she was gorgeous when she laid there, her hair tilted on one side, her eyes slightly closed gazing at him with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh? What is so funny mister?" Her smile turned him upside down. Tracing a hand up the back of his neck she pulled him closer. Daisuke blushed and dove into another small fit of laughter.

"Nothing really. I just had a hard time getting you up the stairs and into my room." He gave a teasing smirk. "Who knew you snored?"

_Would you quiet down… others are trying to sleep. _A mumbled voice said sleepily. Daisuke ignored Dark and looked at Kagome's face, which held a pretty blush, meanwhile she had taken the liberty to pull away, not forgetting to take the covers with her.

"Hey!" he stuttered. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked over her shoulders and wrapped the blanket around her wrinkled clothing, her hair slightly covered as well. She looked like a little child, like when they were in middle school. Always playing imaginary games with anything they could grab their hands on, one of which being a blanket that resulted in her being a princess.

"I don't snore idiot." She smiled, "Besides its cold and I have to get dressed." She starred down at her attire and looked back at Daisuke who wore a casual pair of pajamas. Kagome looked around the room and noticed a pair of shorts and a big tee shirt folded nicely on his desk. Daisuke nodded towards her and she held it in her hands.

"How'd we get here anyway? I thought we were at the park."

"You can thank Dark for that…and you can thank him for taking you to my room. Some how we just couldn't let you go…" Kagome giggled and lingered towards the door.

"Well thank you, I needed a warm teddy to sleep with." With that said she left the room, blanket and all.

Daisuke lay sprawled out on his bed, no blanket, head resting against the pillow, and eyes closed. _Kagome… _ It seemed like he knew her forever after last night. Each of them trusted each other willingly and tore open their hearts, burning in each other's arms at their deadly secrets.

'She opened up a lot last night… she obviously trusts us a lot.'Daisuke said to himself.

_It would seem so… now that she knows, we're going to have to be EXTRA careful… _Dark replied, giving a yawn he scratched the back of his head.

Daisuke frowned at the sudden damper on their good morning. Just minutes ago he was laying in a beautiful girl's arms that had the innocence of a child and the senses of a warrior, and here Dark was going to ruin it by stating now that he was her watch dog?

_We are not her watchdog stupid! We are merely going to have to observe Satoshi's every move and know his every motive. Like your mother said last night, since she is associated with us and yet is associated with Satoshi, she may be the next thing we have to steal._

Daisuke gave frustrated sigh and lounged back into a horizontal position on the bed when suddenly a scream came from downstairs. _What the hell? _ Daisuke sat up and flung himself off the bed, racing towards the stairs.

_What is going Daisuke?_ Dark asked, his lack of interest in the events taking a sudden toll to alarm.

_I heard a scream from downstairs!_ Skidding into the kitchen he watched the scene take place. Looking around he noticed his mother and grandfather sitting close to Kagome... barraging her with questions.

"So how did u sleep dear?" Daisuke's Mother asked Kagome. Daisuke's eye twitched slightly. _And here I am… ready to defend them… and I am the one needing to be saved._ Entering the kitchen he braced himself for his on full force of questions.

"Quite fine Mrs. Niwa, I don't even remember coming here." Kagome replied, a nervous sweat drop appearing out of the side of her face. Kagome turned her head and noticed Daisuke.

"Oh good morning Daisuke!"

Rubbing the back of his head Daisuke looked at his Mother's gaze, which held something, he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sitting at the table in the seat next to her he simply smiled back.

"Good morning Kagome."

"So Daisuke… How did she get here last night?" His grandfather asked, his eyebrows slightly wiggling. Snorting slightly, Daisuke's mother just patted him on the back.

"Now, now father, don't pester him. Though walking into my son's room to find him with a cute girl isn't questionable at all is it?"

Smiling she placed her hands on the side of her cheeks and gave a dreamy sigh.

"My boys growing up."

Shaking his head, his grandfather merely muttered, "Emiko is a crazy one…"

"Mom!" Daisuke gave a dark blush. Kagome gave a small snicker and took a sip of her drink. _You'd think they'd worry about things like that. Not go crazy over it…_ Daisuke shook his head and noticed his grandfather glancing at Kagome.

_What's got the old man peeved?_ Dark asked. Sitting up he gazed at Daisuke's grandfather. _Its like he doesn't trust our girl…_

_Our… girl? _Daisuke nearly choked on his juice.

_Hey don't spoil her mood now, its nice to see her smiling after an event like last night… _Dark glared at Daisuke slightly in the back of his mind. Last night they had slashed open many wounds and each of them didn't feel like having to reopen any to leave the victim scarred.

"Daisuke?" A hand waved in front of him and he caught it gently. Blinking slightly he looked at the owner and apologized.

"So Daisuke how was work last night?" Daisuke's eyes widened a bit.

"The… raid…?"

Daisuke's mother looked at him astonished. How could he blurt out that he had a raid in the middle of the room with a guest? His mother practically dropped the plates she was holding in her hands.

"Daisuke!" His grandfather glanced over his shoulder towards Kagome, whom on the other hand, seemed unfazed. Blinking a few times, Kagome felt the heat of a few stares upon her and she glanced up.

"You mean Daisuke and Dark's raid?" She asked innocently. Kagome watched in pure shock as Daisuke's mother dropped her plates and Daisuke's grandfather nearly fall out of his chair at the sound clatter of china on the floor.

"How did…?"

Kagome gulped the last of her orange juice and felt the empty hole in her stomach open. Obviously this was a secret she wasn't supposed to know. Kagome set the glass down and looked over at Daisuke. Daisuke looked back at her, starring her in the eyes before breaking away.

"I told her."

His mother looked at him incredulously.

"Daisuke… you did what?"

"I told her mother, she already knew. She's met Dark. She has even met Satoshi! Besides I'm not the only one with secrets!"

_Nice move dip shit_… Dark growled. Daisuke growled back at Dark and they seemed to be in their own little world. Both were snapping at each other like no end. Emiko Niwa looked over at Kagome, then back at the ground. Her hands picked up the shattered pieces.

"Yes… there is the matter of how you got into the book." Mrs. Niwa thought aloud.

Kagome stood from her chair and bent down to help her pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to know. I swear I wont tell." She gave Mrs. Niwa and Daisuke's grandfather a smile.

"I understand both sides of this story, Dark and Daisuke's, and I'll comply with whatever you want." She looked down sadly at the pieces in her hand.

"I don't want to jeopardize him." She looked up and gave a smile.

"I mean we all have our secrets don't we?"

Emiko smiled weakly and picked up the rest of the pieces by her, tossing them into the trash.

"Kagome… all we ask, is that if you tell anyone, you will be in more danger then you know. Being associated with us… isn't exactly kept well with one certain family, and you could be in more danger then you realize. So just keep this lip tight please?"

Kagome snorted slightly and threw her pieces away.

" Of course! I completely understand and Daisuke explained things to me about the Hiwatari's… sadly enough I think I've gotten myself knee deep already."

Mrs. Niwa looked over at Daisuke, who noted her look of worry.

"How so?"

"Lets just say, I've associated myself with Mr. Hiwatari already and might be afraid of the next visit we have."

"Visit?" Daisuke asked suddenly, their argument coming to a frozen stop. Kagome sat back down in the chair and rubbed her head.

"I tend to see him around a lot, and he requested my help on the hunt for you." Kagome glanced around the room and bit her tongue.

"I haven't responded."

Daisuke seemed to give a small sigh of relief at her response. Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"You two go get ready. Your clothes are almost clean Kagome, I'll have them dry, and then you guys can go do something alright?"

Mrs. Niwa turned on her bubbly attitude again.

" Just no kids yet alright?" Mrs. Niwa giggled insanely at the couple's faces as they both gave a blush and a small laugh.

"Mom!" Daisuke whined slightly, obviously embarrassed. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on…"

Daisuke's grandfather studied Kagome a bit as she walked out of the kitchen. She indeed looked familiar. But how come he couldn't place it? Where had he seen that face before? Standing up, he left the room and trailed down into the dungeon/basement located beneath the house. Step by step he walked down the stairs. She was so familiar. Could she be the one that the book was talking about? Or was she the reincarnation?

Daisuke's grandfather walked over to a bookcase on the left side of the circle room. Scanning the middle row he trailed his fingers along the edges of the tattered and worn books before coming to a stop. He placed his hand over the spine and pulled it off the shelf, a huge amount of dust trailed and fell from the top of it. Opening it he flipped through the pages and smiled.

"Bingo."

Reading the title of the page he grinned.

"Seems my boy's fallen in love with a Time traveler…"

Unknown to the lone miko and Niwa, a demon lurked out their window, gazing hardly at the pair as they held hands.

_Tonight, the true light… shall come to a heavy end… for both angels._

The demon gave a sickening smirk and jumped down from the tree. Standing up he walked out into the sun's bright rays. Closing his eyes he tilted his head towards the sun and soaked up its rays, his pale skin in dire need of color. Laughing he pulled out a cell phone from his black dress slacks. His red-violet eyes glaring victoriously at the number he was dialing.

"Satoshi." His smooth voice entered into the cell phone.

"Have you analyzed enough?"

"Yes sir. Tonight should do fine." The man rolled up his black dress shirt and awaited Satoshi's response.

"Good… Tonight it is." The man sneered at the phone, glaring at Satoshi's obviously plan.

"And Naraku… do that again, and you'll find yourself more then unemployed."

The phone went dead.

Naraku laughed quietly.

"We'll see…" He snapped his cell phone shut. "We'll see indeed…"


End file.
